


Sanctuary for All

by Maverick12345



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sitting in the Cafe at night in the restaurant, and thinking about his life now that he has and what could be different for him not. The wateriest comes up to him now and ask what he would like to order and to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary for All

Sanctuary for All

Will is sitting in the Cafe at night in the restaurant, and thinking about his life now that he has and what could be different for him not. The wateriest comes up to him now and ask what he would like to order and to drink. 

When the wateriest ask him to why he is also here by his self a lot now and what he is doing. Will says that i come here to get a way from the work i do now and its how i get to think about what i could have been doing in my life now different. The wateriest say to him i hope you will find what you’re looking for and smiles at him. 

That is when he sees the cop cars go by and say to her i have to go now. When he gets to the Crime scene he asks why they didn't call him to see what is going on or to see if they wanted his help then. The lead Deceive tells Will that there is nothing to see or do here and they have it all under control now. 

Dr. Zimmerman say that it ok and i don't mind looking around to see what happen here to the detective now in the door way, will starts to see what really happen there and to see that the killer who is the kid has left through the window now.

Will then leave and goes out side of the building. He hears something and starts walking to the side of the Building, when he then sees the kid. 

Hey! 

Kid sees him and jumps from the ladder to the ground and then runs down the ally.

He starts to walk down the ally now, when he turns and is almost hit by a person on a motorcycle, is missed by the person o the bike. 

Motorcycle goes speeding by him, and he get out of the way.

Whoa, hey! 

This is getting weird. 

Then he turnings around, and sees a car come to a secreting halt. He then flies up on to the cars window and rolls off on to the ground

[Groaning painfully]

Not the way I'd hope we'd meet. 

You okay, Sherlock? We found you out cold. 

-Yeah. A little bit sore. 

-Let me guess. 

No somebody coming down the alley clipped me and kept going. 

Officer then said as soon as you’re up to it. Cavanaugh wants to see you up stairs. 

I'll be a couple of hours. She then gets out of the car and goes in side the hospital, and puts on a white doctors coat now. 

After the woman id's the guy as the person who she says is the one. 

Will says she is lying and that this guy is not the person who killed the cop in the room to night now. The dective say that he believes her and that he should to, but will says your going to put away some one that didn't do it then. 

When he decides to finally confront the woman to tell here she is lying and that she id the wrong person in the room now, the woman say she didn't and will tells here he knows she is lying about what she saw to night and what really happen in the room to night. When she say that there is nothing else to say here and she leaves with the officer to be taken back to her apartment now. 

Will start to walk home to his apartment in the rain when Dr. Helen Magnus follows him and say that the detective is right about what he is saying. Will then turns around to see her stand there and say who you are and what do you want now here. 

That's when he turns and says your the won that hit me with your car, she, says you were in my way. She says you were in my way. He asked what you mean, she tells him the boy that went down the ally early. 

She says that the detective is right, by the way. 

Excuse me? 

He can't use anything you gave him. 

"Do i know you? 

How's your head? 

Wait.... "You ran me over." You got in the way.

Of what he says?

"My pursuit of the boy."

Police have the wrong man. The evidence will bear it out if they don't suppress it for a quick conviction. But the boy is idea real, and he needs our help. 

Who are you? 

She said, Let just say I'm someone who's chosen to embrace the full spectrum of our reality. There are things that are in this city, in the world which no one wants or can admit to be real. 

Will, say to her okay, you're creeping me out now. 

Dr. Zimmerman, have you ever real asked yourself why you real lost your job at the agency? 

That's impressive. 

What did you do, Google me? Your theories were controversial. You were head  
Strong. Your so-called failures were really theirs. They failed to keep up with your insights. Lady he say, I'm getting soaked here. What you want? 

You, Dr. Zimmerman. As i see it, you really have two choices now. You can just go back to the life you have were your unheard and unappreciated, or... ...you can squarely face the truth you've been seeking now since you were a child. We both know you caught a glimpse of that truth tonight. Don't turn away. 

Who are you? 

I have a proposal for you she says. 

All I am asking is for a little of your time. Thanks, but... If you're looking for resumes, why don't you try monster.com? I already have a job he tells her. 

Hmm....

When will gets home finally now he open up the refrigerator now and take out a soda to drink and then turns around to be startled by his ex-girlfriend standing there in front of him. Is ex-girlfriend say i still have a key. 

Yeah you know how i love these surprise visits. 

What you doing here Meg? I heard a couple of cops were killed at the precinct tonight. 

You okay? 

Will then take off his shirt and to see if he is hurt or not. He picks up the card Dr. Magnus gave him and looks at it. He decides to then call Dr. Magnus and waits for her to show up now. While he is waiting its raining out side and he's standing in the rain when she come now. 

Will gets in tot him car and closes the door now, then they go to the Sanctuary and Helen takes off her hat and coat then hangs them up. She and he were walking to the elevator door, when he decide that it was a waist of time for him and said to her i am sorry that i can and waist your time. Helen stopped, "then turned around to face him and said if you really want to know what i do then you need to come with me and trust me. 

Helen and Will get to the Sanctuary. 

She shows will what she means by there are creatures called Abnormal in the world humans don't yet know about, she says she has spent and dedicated her life to protecting them. They both get on to the elevator and go down in to the vase catacombs of the Sanctuary below now. So she can show him and tell him exactly what she means. 

When will finally see what Helen is talking about. He say wow this is cool, but then he sees the creatures and start to think why and what are they doing here. She starts to tell him that these creatures are all over the world. he ask if they are dangerous and she say yes some are which is why we keep them in these contaminate areas and other come to us freely to live. 

All of a sudden he looked closely at the dark glass and then lead back when the Fire Abnormal came at of its hiding really quickly, Will then backed up really fast and was scared when Dr. Magnus stopped him and started then talking to the creature and saying its ok, you can show you’re self to us. The next few abnormals he saw were just as scary as the other one now. 

Helen and Will then left the Commitment area now and went to sit and have tea, when she sat in the chair and he started to he then saw the big guy then and back against the wall now and then she motioned for the big guy to go and he sat down in the chair across from her. When he finally sat down Helen then asked Will what he actually thought of the Sanctuary. 

She was about to ask Will what and were he saw his self going and telling him about the potential that he has, when all of a sudden she got a texted from Ashley telling her to meet her in the under ground area by the train tracks. When she and Will go there they saw that two of the security guards where hurt and he asked her what happen to them, Helen told him that she has her own theory about what happen to them. 

They both then opened up the gate and walked through when they got in he asked how you knew to come down here then, Ashley then came out of the dark and said i am the one that told here to come meet me here and she then said who are you and he said who you are back. She told will that this is my daughter Ashley. 

To him to have thought that she would actually have a daughter was unthinkable for him. He then heard a nose in the other direction and said something to her and her daughter when they then pulled out the guns and pointed them towards the nose he heard now.

 

Ashley sees that it's going to attack again and pushes him out of the way so that he doesn't and knock's the boy out. Helen tells Ashley that was comply UN necessary and UN called for here. 

She takes care of her daughters wound and Will say to her thanks and your welcome. Ashley looks at him, say who rescued who here? Like i needed the help at all. 

You seem to of need it. 

Well you were wrong i had the whole thing under control before you start to help out then. 

Well who's the won with the attitude now here? I don't have an attitude at all her say and i think you should take a look at who is the one being patched up here now? 

Ashley gets up and looks at her mom, then walks off after she is told to stay home here and not go out to night. 

Helen and Will are now in the containment area looking down at the boy in the chair that is in the room below them, he asked what you plan on doing with the boy now. She tells him that i would like you to try to talk to him and see if you can find out why he attacks the police. He says you want me to go down there and talk to him.

I think you're asking the wrong person here now to do this? After you talk to him and you still feel like i made a mistake the i won’t ask you to stay. I also will then know that you were right and i picked the wrong person then. But how do you know that i really want to go down there a talk to him. Well she say, I would think you are a little curies as to what and how he was able to do what he does. 

When Will finally gets down and opens then door, he looks at the boy and tells them to release the claps on the boy’s arms now.

 

Fata Morgana

Will Magnus and Ashley travel to a small Scottish Island? To see something special and find some Ancient Woman from King Arthur's time and later in cased in some kind of stasis lick would. 

But what the three of them do now know now is that these three women belong to the Cabal. When Magnus gets them back to the Lab and starts to examine then. She sees this strange lick would that will was now talking about. 

Magnus turns a round and hands i green lickwould to the Big Guy now telling him to see if he can figure out what it is. 

Do we now why they all were like this now. 

No we don't. 

So what do you want me to do with this? 

Find out why they were like this and what this green stuff is please. 

Also please let Will i want to see him as soon as he is availed to talk with. 

The Big Guy turned around now left the Lab. 

Will was walking a long the hallway to his office going to do so paper work. When the Big Guy walks up to him and told him that Magnus wanted to see him as soon as he was ready to talk with her in the lab a lone. 

He told the Big Guy alright and continued walking to his office. By the time he got to the office and started to open the door to go in. He walked in to his office and sat down bend his desk for a little while then started to thick about what had all happen to them now today. 

He was just starting to do some work. When Magnus called him to come down to her lab now. 

Sighs. When and how am i going to get any work done if she needs me all the time now around the Sanctuary? I hope this is very important now Magnus i was just sitting down to do the report you asked me to write for you about what happen today. 

Yes this is very important now Will. 

I need you to be hearing for a while so i can ask you what you did when you walked in to the Tomb. 

This couldn't of waited until i finished the report now Magnus?

No it can't now. I need to know what happen and your not going to leave until you tell me. 

Fine. If you must know now. When i walked in i had the flash light on and started to shine it around the tomb.

As i did this i was walked through this circle and then stepped back when i saw the green stuff start to feel in the lines on the floor and head to the three tombs as well. To my surprise then the three tombs open up and that is when i saw the three women in then. 

Now is there anything else you need from me or can i go now back to work on the report please. 

Yes there is i would like you to have the report done before you go to bed and sleep tonight now. Please bring it to my office right after your done with it.


End file.
